


Office Desk

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: AmeRus NSFW Drabbles [17]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desperation, Discipline, F/M, Office Sex, VK Drabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: Drabble #127: Office Desk / Pairing Order: Ame x Fem!Rus / Rating: M / Prompt: Alfred really wants to bang his coworker Anya, and gets a bit chastised for it
Relationships: America/Female Russia (Hetalia)
Series: AmeRus NSFW Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/144312
Kudos: 20





	Office Desk

"Stop," Anya's firm command wasn't one he had been expecting, but it was one he respected all the same. Alfred pulled back slightly, feeling a bit sobered up just from her voice and the way she pulled his hands away from her fashionable blazer. Her slender hand pressed flat to his chest before sliding up to his shoulder, giving him a squeeze. "Don't be so impatient. You'll rip my clothes if you go on like this."

"Sorry," he grumbled, leaning up against her cheek to try to give her a couple more kisses, grateful that she let him brush some of her hair out of his way. Up close like this, the scent of her perfume made him feel faint, and just picturing her getting dressed in the morning and dabbing the sweet scent all over her skin sent shivers up his spine. "You just get me real worked up, ya know?"

"Clearly. If you want me to allow you to do more than this, demonstrate that you have some self control," she quipped, sitting straight and sexy on the desk. Fuck. It wasn't fair for a woman to be this damn attractive! But, he counted himself lucky all the same. Show her he could control himself, and then he'd get to be with an attractive woman like her? Hah! Easy peasy. He scooted back and dropped to his knees, laying his hands tenderly on her knees. His lips peppered her calves with kisses as he worked his way down, slipping her heels off and letting them gently hit the floor. He gazed up at her with a look he'd practiced too many times in the bathroom mirror, a little disappointed that she didn't immediately melt for him. Fuck. That cold, demeaning look... he couldn't wait to see what kind of faces he could make her pull, just for him. His hands started to part her legs, dropping his gaze and then wincing in shock. N-no way—

Or rather, no panties? He hadn't realized that her pantyhose weren't pantyhose at all, and instead thigh-high stockings held up only by the stretched clasps of a sexy lace garter belt. And aside from that... her skin tight skirt had nothing else to hide. Anya smirked at him, and in a moment Alfred realized something. She'd planned this.

"What's the matter, дорогой?" She purred lovingly to him, her socked foot teasing against the side of his chest as she spread her legs a bit wider. "Disappointed?"

"No," was all he could manage to get out, struggling for coherent thoughts as the visual of lightly trimmed pubes surrounding soft and wet lips burned itself into his mind. "Not at all. Wow. You, uh. Huh."

She raised an eyebrow at him, not exactly impressed with his attempt at singing her praises. With a sigh, she wrapped her legs around his head and pulled him snuggly closer, her coy smile not exactly hiding her impatience. "Enough. If you can't even speak just from looking at a vagina, then do something actually useful with that mouth of yours."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm active on the RusAme discord server, and I also have my own multifandom server! come hang out with me sometime!
> 
> https://discord.gg/t953aFFJSS


End file.
